


Delivery Boy

by takeitteezy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Boy, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Cheating Finn, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engineering, Eventual Smut, Everyone hates finn, F/F, F/M, Finn Bashing, Finn is still a cheating bastard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Game of Thrones References, Ice Cream, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Memori - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Clexa - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Princess Clarke, Rating will go up, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Still hate Finn, Teasing, The Princess Bride References, There will end up being lots of tags, Well Eventual Smut, Whipped Cream, minty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Where Bellamy is the pizza delivery boy. That delivers surprises, bad news, other things, and pizza. Obviously. Full of angsty, slow burning, hate/love goodness. </p><p>Basically, just the delivery boy AU that no one ever asked me for. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah, He Definitely Delivered

I fucking hate this job.

 

I don’t know why being a pizza delivery guy is glorified, because it fucking sucks. I’ve never delivered pizza to a houseful of hot half-naked girls, the only time I’ve ever seen that happen is in the porn I watch.

 

I only have two deliveries left and I’m off. Thank fucking God, because it’s 11:45 p.m. and I’ve been working since 11 a.m.. I need a drink.

 

Octavia was out with her “boyfriend” tonight. To say I’m against her dating him is an understatement. But she’s 22, and as she tells me frequently “I can do as I goddamn please, Bell.”

 

I look down at my second to last delivery, “Where the fuck is Reyes Engineering?” I ask myself.

 

I punch the address into my phone, 15 miles away. I glance down at my list looking at the last delivery to see how much distance I was going to have to drive afterwards. _216 E. Larkin Avenue?_ Why do I know that address.

 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

 

Finn. Fucking. Collins.

 

And I was really hoping I would only need one drink tonight, considering I’ll probably be walking into some movie night with him and Clarke, so I’m going to need several. If the amount of alcohol I consume later doesn’t make me puke, their disgustingly perfect relationship will.

 

Let’s hope that whoever ordered the pizza at the engineering place is hot. Or just not a creepy dude.

 

Finally pulling out of the last deliveries street, I made my way to the engineering building. It wasn’t big, but it was far, and secluded. Only took me about 20 minutes to get there, I’m not a big fan of speed limits when it cuts into my drinking time.

 

 _I should become a racecar driver._ I thought to myself as I walked to the door, knocking on the glass. There were several lights on inside, and two cars parked in the lot surrounding the building. Maybe this place is bigger than I thought?

 

I pulled out my cell to call the number listed for the delivery, I could hear a phone ringing from inside the building, but it rang through and went to voicemail. I pulled on the door. It was open.

 

There was a bag dropped on the floor as well as a jacket not lying far from it, where I’m assuming the phone I had called was in.

 

Holy shit. Why was this stuff on the floor? I dropped the pizza on the floor, and ran to the door in front of me. I wasn’t even sure what I was going to find on the inside, really hoping it wasn’t as bad as all of the thoughts that were running through my head.

 

I burst through the door, my thoughts louder than the sounds I should have obviously heard from outside the door.

 

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ I nearly said out loud when I saw what was happening in front of me.

 

I heard the gasp from the girl being pounded over a worktable. _What I would give to hit that._ I thought.

 

 The guy giving the pounding turned and looked at me yelling, “What the hell, man!”

 

Shit. Had I said that out loud?

 

Then he realized who I was.

 

And I realized who he was.

 

Finn. Fucking. Collins.

 

And he was NOT fucking Clarke.

 

Fuck. I’m going to need a lot more alcohol.


	2. I've Got 99 Problems, And Finn Was All of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Murphy make an appearance! I was going to make this into two chapters but that just seems pointless now. But basically this chapter is Finn+Bellamy+Some Murphy+Some Clarke & very little mentions of Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter title is totally over-exaggerating, sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'll be adding tags as I keep adding chapters so sorry if the tags list gets ridiculously long!

I’m still standing a few feet from the door with a ridiculously surprised look plastered on my face. But that look quickly turned to one of anger. He was cheating on Clarke with this girl. I mean okay, Clarke wasn’t my favorite person in the world, but she sure as hell didn’t deserve to be cheated on.

 

“Hey! Bellamy, right? Octavia’s brother?” Finn managed to stammer out while putting his clothes on at the fastest speed possible while simultaneously avoiding the glare the half naked girl he just had bent over the table was giving him.

 

I only nodded my response to him. Unsure of what else I could possibly say.

 

After he was finally clothes again he walked over to me, muttering something to the girl, I’m assuming asking her to wait in the room, because when I walked out the door only he was following behind me.

 

“So it’s gonna be $16.75 for the pizza.” I said to him when the door shut behind us. He fished $40 out of his wallet and handed it to me, telling me to keep the change. “Also if you could like, not mention this to Clarke. It wasn’t what it looked like. And I’ll tell her when I see her later tonight. Just. Don’t say anything.” He tried to give me a warning glare after that but it fell when I simply smirked and took the cash from his hands.

 

 _Was he seriously trying to fucking pay me off?_ I thought to myself. Whatever, that’s one more bottle of cheap whiskey for me.

 

“Thanks for the tip. I’m going to go now. Have fun with whatever I just interrupted back there.” I muttered as I turned to walk out, pocketing the cash he just gave me.

 

“Hey, Bellamy?” I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows up as my only response. “Thanks for not telling Clarke. I’ll tell her soon. I just need to figure out how. And I need to figure out if I’m going to tell Raven. 6 years with someone is hard to put behind you.” He looked down the whole time he spoke, refusing to look at my now glaring eyes. “6 _years_? _6 fucking years_? You’ve been with Clarke for what, 5 months?” I was yelling at him now. “You made her the other woman? You made one of the most amazing people that we all know the other fucking woman? You were there for her after Lexa cheated on her. You saw how well she handled that. We nearly lost her, Finn. And now you’re going to make her relive it _again_?” I was two seconds from boiling over in anger and only one second from punching a nice shiner into his pretty face that didn’t look the least bit guilty.

 

“I wanted to tell her, okay? But it’s not a good time. Tomorrow is her—.”

 

“The tenth anniversary of her dad’s death. I know what tomorrow is, Finn. And you couldn’t have picked a shittier time to pull something like this. But she doesn’t deserve to wait to hear this. You’re only going to hurt her more. So either you tell both of your ‘women’ what the fuck is really going on and how shitty of a person you really are, or I will.” My hands we’re balled into fists, itching for me to throw a punch but I was holding back, because I figured Clarke would end up doing that soon enough.

 

I turned to leave, pushing the door open before I hear him call after me, “Since when do you even care about Princess anyways?” I stopped halfway out the door. “You couldn’t give two shits before, but suddenly you’re her best friend and actually care about what happens to her and her feelings? That’s rich, especially coming from someone like you.”

 

“Someone like me? Please elaborate more on what you mean by that, Finn. And I would seriously consider choosing your words wisely.” I deadpanned back at him.

 

He took a step towards me. “Someone who has no respect for women. You sleep with everyone you can get your hands on, but can’t even stay the night afterwards. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, Bellamy. So don’t try and convince me for a minute that you give two shits about Clarke.” He was glaring at me now.

 

The old Bellamy would’ve already thrown a punch, or four. Beating him to a pulp like he definitely deserved. But I couldn’t do that now. Octavia would be disappointed, and I assumed Clarke would be too.

 

So I turned and walked away without saying a word back to him.

 

“What else should I have expected? Run away, Bellamy! You can’t escape the truth forever.” He called out after me.

 

I climbed into the car turning t=on the ignition and pulling out of the lot. It wasn’t until I was down the street that I remembered where my last delivery was. Finn’s house. I groaned.

 

Finn’s roommate, John Murphy, was definitely known for being a dick a majority of the time. _I wonder if he knows about this Raven chick?_ I thought as I pulled onto the freeway and headed towards his house.

 

It took maybe fifteen minutes to get to his house, again because I don’t believe in speed limits.

 

 

I pulled into the driveway for the larger than necessary house for two men and shut off my ignition. Grabbing the pizza box, I walked towards the door looking forward to the drunk Murphy I was about to see. (If he wasn’t working, he was home and drunk.)

 

I knocked on the door before hearing a female voice call out, “Come in!”

 

I pulled the door open and stepped inside before hearing a shriek when I looked up and saw an almost naked Clarke jumping down from where she was sitting on the counter wearing black lingerie and heels. My mouth dried and I was unable to speak, not that my brain could’ve formed words, let alone a full sentence, in that moment anyways. Whatever she was wearing was leaving very little for me to imagine what she looked like with out it.

 

I forced myself to tear my eyes away as she ran to the side of the couch grabbing a blanket and quickly wrapping herself in it.

 

“What the hell, Bellamy?!” She yelled at me. “Why are you here?!”

 

“Uh. I um- have a delivery for you?” I said, holding up the box of pizza.

 

“I didn’t order any fucking pizza, Bellamy!” She was glaring at me now.

 

I heard Murphy’s laughter coming from down the hallway. Clarke immediately stopped glaring at me, and continued glaring at Murphy who was emerging from his room, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he continued laughing.

 

“Murphy, what the fuck?! I told you that you weren’t allowed to leave your room for the next hour until Finn gets home.” Princess was pissed.

 

“Sorry about that, Princess, I got a bit hungry being kept in my room like a goddamn five year old in time out and thought my boy here would get a kick out of whatever the hell it is you were planning for Finn tonight.” He shrugged, walking to me and handing me a $20. “Keep the change, Bell.” He said.

 

I muttered a quick thank you in reply as he took the pizza and headed back to his room down the hall, but not before turning back to Clarke and saying, “You have 45 minutes until I’m allowed to leave this room again. Hope you and Finn can be fast!” He winked and shut his door leaving Clarke and I in silence.

 

“Well, you can leave now, Bellamy. Show’s over. Get out.” She was avoiding my gaze.

 

“You’re the one that invited me in, Princess.” I smirked at her.

 

She rolled her eyes before looked at me again, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Bell.” This time she smirked, and my breath my have faltered a bit at the sight of it.

 

I quickly changed my expression to a more nonchalant one before smirking again and saying, “Don’t worry, I’ve seen better.” And turning to walk out.

 

“Fuck you, Bellamy. Just leave already. I don’t need you here when Finn gets home.”

“Of course, your highness. Leaving now.” I gave her a small salute before turning away. But I still caught the middle finger she flipped up to me. I chuckled at that before opening the door.

 

I was still laughing when I walked out the door. That was until I ran into someone. I heard the grunt as I hit him, and looked immediately to see who it had come from. Of course.

 

Finn. Fucking. Collins.

 

Glaring at me, he started to say something before a naked looking Clarke wrapped in a blanket appeared in the doorway.

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Finn yelled looking back and forth between the two of us.

 

I groaned. I was going to need a whole bar to drink after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/want! Comments/kudos make me keep writing! 
> 
> Or go talk to me on Tumblr, send me prompts or ideas or just say hi! - Takeitteezy :)


	3. Pizza and Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke + Raven + Finn

Before I could even get a smartass comment out of my mouth Finn had grabbed my arm and was pulling me outside.

 

I immediately grabbed onto his hand, maybe a little harder than necessary but he deserved it, and threw it off of my arm telling him, “If you _ever_ touch me again, I will break your fucking arm, Collins.”

 

He tried to glare at me but my impassive look must have thrown him for a loop. _Did he seriously think he was even remotely intimidating to me?_

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Bellamy?” He asked, taking a slightly shaky step towards me.

 

I took a step forward, planting my feet and looking down at him, “Delivering a pizza, _Collins_. I believe that is my job.”

 

“Bullshit. You came here to tell, Clarke.” He crossed his arms across his chest, still trying to look intimidating, but utterly failing.

 

“I came here to deliver a pizza, to Murphy funny enough. But if you walk inside you would see that I walked in on your _other_ girlfriend waiting for you to get home.”

 

“OTHER GIRLFRIEND?!” I heard Clarke yell from somewhere behind me.

 

_Shit._

I whirled around to see a very angry Clarke looking, no, _glaring_ , at us from the front window. She moved from the window. I turned back to Finn about to tell him to make things right when Clarke all but broke the door with how hard she slammed it open.

 

“Get the fuck inside, Bellamy.” She gritted through her teeth.

 

I nodded, definitely more scared of an angry Clarke than an angry Finn.

 

As I turned and started, she dropped the blanket covering her and strutted towards him, I didn’t even have time to process how fucking alluring she looked in her ‘outfit’, if you could even call it that, when the distinct sound of a slap rang out and it snapped me out of my thoughts fast enough to see Finn reel back from Clarke and clutch his now _very_ red cheek.

 

Not like he didn’t deserve it.

 

I took a few more steps away from them when I turned to face where Clarke was standing and asked, “Uh- Hey Princess- I mean Clarke, do you want maybe a shirt or something, it’s a bit nippy out?”

 

_Nippy, Bellamy? Seriously. Good fucking choice of words you jackass._

“I’m fine. Thanks, Bell. He can see what the fuck he’s missing out on while I publicly humiliate him for the next fifteen minutes or so.” She smirked again.

 

And if I were to say that her smirking while wearing practically nothing but a few lacy pieces of cloth wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever seen, I would be lying.

 

But I would also be lying if the fire and passion that I saw in her eyes wasn’t one of the most enticing things I’d ever seen.

 

I walked up the steps and into the house, I really wanted to see how this was going to play out, but I also knew I would want the same privacy if I were in Clarke’s place.

 

Shutting the door behind me I looked over and saw Murphy sitting on the couch, ear to the window, pizza in his hand listening to the argument outside.

 

“Dude. This is fucking comedy. I’ve never heard the Princess so mad.” He chuckled, taking another bite of pizza before gesturing to the open box next to him and saying, “You’re gonna want some snacks for this show, sounds like it’s going to be a long one.”

 

I grabbed a slice of the now lukewarm pizza and took a bite. _Eh, the pizza really could be worse._ I thought before I heard the screech of tires outside and the now lit up front yard where a car had just pulled up. I was tempted to look out the window but it would’ve been impossible to see anything through Murphy’s face which was now all but pressed up against the screen.

 

“Holy shit. I’ve never loved living with Finn more than I do right now.” He paused before yelling, “Oooh!! She fucking punched him!”

 

“Who? Clarke?!” I was getting intrigued now.

 

“No, no. The other chick that just pulled up. Holy shit. She was here the other day?” He looked at me before I saw the realization wash over his face. He knew exactly what was happening now. “He’s cheating on Clarke?!” He yelled-asked through another mouthful of pizza.

 

“No, dude. He cheated on the other chick, _with_ Clarke.” His eyes widened before turning back to the window outside.

 

Murphy laughed out a, “He’s screwed!” Before shoving the remainder of pizza into his mouth.

 

I wasn’t hungry anymore after watching him very loudly devour his previous and current slices of pizza.

 

Murphy was watching the three outside with the same intensity I get when I watch Game of Thrones. His facial expressions with every yelled sentence, grunt, or shriek I heard come from outside was more than entertaining enough to keep me from listening to the words, or should I say shouts, that were coming from outside.

 

After a rather loud shout from one of the girls, Murphy’s eyes widened and he looked at me saying, “Dude, I think we might need to go help him.” He almost sounded worried.

 

“Why? He can handle himself.” I replied.

 

“No, dude. I’m pretty sure Clarke just knocked him out.”

 

I was about to run to the window when the door slammed open and Murphy and I immediately froze, Murphy still an inch away from the window screen, me standing a few feet from him closer to the door. Clarke walked in, her pale skin flushed no doubt from the yelling match that had just occurred, she looked from Murphy to me and said, “Hey Bell, think you could give me a ride home?” I nodded.

 

_I need to stop nodding so much._

“I need to grab a few things before I leave.” “Take your time, Princess.” Her eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname but she said nothing.

 

The girl from the engineering shop walked through the door then, looking rather overdressed in comparison to Clarke.

 

“Raven Reyes.” She said looking at me, “You met me earlier I believe.” She then turned to Murphy, who had grabbed another piece of pizza and was basically shoving it down in his throat when she asked, “John Murphy, right?” Murphy nodded. “Go help your sorry excuse for a male roommate. He’s knocked out on the driveway in front of Delivery Boy’s car. Mike Tyson over there knocked him out before I could even get another blow in.” She looked at Clarke, winking. Clarke let out a short breathless laugh, but didn’t say anything in response.

 

Clarke grabbed a backpack that had been sitting on a chair next to me, “Let’s go, Bell.” She said as she nodded a silent goodbye to Raven, then turned and winked at Murphy with a quick, “Hope you enjoyed the show.” And walked out the door.

 

“Nice to see you again, Raven. Sorry about earlier.” I apologized. She gave me a small nod before turning and walking down the hall and into the door that led to Finn’s room.

 

I started to walk out the door before Murphy yelled, “What happened earlier?!” He jumped up remembering that Finn was still lying in the driveway. “Nothing, Murphy.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something before he turned to look at Finn, who I was currently staring at, out like a light in front of my car. Bruises were beginning to bloom across his entire face.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Clarke.” I muttered. I knew she couldn’t hear me from inside my car but her and Raven had pummeled Collins.

 

“Princess packs a fucking punch.” Murphy laughed out next to me. “Help me get him inside will you?” He asked.

 

“Nope! Sorry, have to get the Princess home before she clocks me too!” I stepped around Finn, chuckling. I mean he definitely deserved it.

 

“Fuck you, Blake!” He yelled before trying to drag Finn by the arm into the house.

 

I opened the door and slid into my car, turning on the ignition. I heard Clarke’s teeth chattering next to me and switched the heat onto high. I turned to look at her, no longer flushed, but she had a very impassive face while she looked where Murphy was still trying to maneuver Finn into the house. “You okay, Princess?” I asked. “Yeah, great, Bell. Practically perfect.” She muttered. Still not looking at me.

 

I pulled out of the driveway, silently laughing in my head as Murphy continued to struggle with Finn, before turning to Clarke once we got to the end of the street. “Clarke.” “Hm?” She responded still not looking at me, now her eyes were directed to the house on the right side of the car the was sparkling with hundreds of Christmas lights.

 

“Clarke, look at me.” She shook her head. “Clarke.” I said again, I could hear the worried tone coming out in my voice. But she only shook her head again.

 

I reached out and grabbed her hand, which was ice cold despite how hot the car was. She immediately jerked her hand away from my touch. “Don’t, Bellamy. Just don’t.” “Then look at me. I need to know you’re okay.” I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice but it wasn’t working.

 

She turned towards me, tears still falling down her face. Her blue eyes surrounded by red eyes that gave me my answer. She wasn’t okay.

 

I’ll be fine, Bell. Just take me home. It’ll be good to be alone tonight.” She said, her voice breaking through the last few words.

 

O would kill me if I weren’t there for Clarke tonight. That and a few other reasons are the reasons I simply nodded before turning left at the intersection, the opposite direction of her house.

 

It took her a few moments before she noticed we were going the wrong way. “Bellamy, you know this isn’t the way to my house.”

 

“I know, Clarke.”

 

“Where are we going then? I don’t want to see O right now, I don’t want to talk about any of this. I just want to be alone.” Her voice was still breaking over the last few words, not convincing me at all out of what I was doing.

 

“We’re going to my apartment. O’s not there. But I’m not leaving you alone tonight. Not after what just happened.” I tried to keep a neutral tone, but I knew there was a biting tone in my last sentence.

 

“You don’t even know what happened, Bell.”

 

“Yes, I do.” I said back to her.

 

“How? Did you know about this before tonight?! She shifted in her seat now glaring daggers at me. “How could you not tell me, Bell? I know were not the best of friends but I thought you at least respected me.” Her voice was quiet, small, vulnerable, broken. It crushed me.

 

“No, Clarke. I found out about it 20 minutes before you did. When I walked in on them at Raven’s engineering shop, where my last delivery was.” The anger in my voice returning, not towards her, but towards Finn.

 

I glanced over and saw her small nod she gave in response.

 

“I don’t know why you didn’t tell me when you first saw me. And don’t make any excuses or reasons up now because it doesn’t matter.” Her voice was still small. I felt guiltier with every word coming out of her shaky voice. “I’m just glad you’re here. Glad that I’m not alone right now.” Her voice trailed off before she turned to look out the window again.

 

I could hear the small sobs coming out of her next to me. I didn’t know if there was even anything I could say to help console her. I turned up the music a little bit, The Weeknd’s _In the Night_ playing lowly in the background.

 

“I’m always here for you, Clarke. Always.” I said, quieter than usual. I don’t know if she heard me or not. But if she did she didn’t respond.

 

I turned my focus back to driving and less on the guilt that was crashing over me in waves right now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I pulled the car into the assigned parking spot to my apartment. Clarke had fallen asleep sometime in the last five minutes. I walked around to her side of the car, stopping first to grab a sweatshirt from the seat behind her.

 

I opened her door, leaning down to put the sweatshirt over her head, when she awoke with a panic, grabbing at the shirt tearing it down the remainder of her head.

 

“Calm down, Clarke. You’re okay. It’s just me. I didn’t want you to be cold.” I told her.

 

That was partially true. I also didn’t want my neighbors seeing me walk a passed out, almost naked girl in heels into my apartment at 12:30 in the morning. But more than that, I did not need to be sporting a hard on for the remainder of the night.

 

She grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt pulling it down, and then pushing her arms through one by one. I held out my hand to help her out of the car which she surprisingly took. “I’ll get your bag.” I said. She nodded and started walking towards the apartment complex, shoving her hands in the front pocket of my sweatshirt.

 

I grabbed her bag before shutting the door and turning to walk after her when I realized that the sight of her in my sweatshirt, with practically nothing underneath it, and heels was quite possibly the most captivating thing I’d ever laid my eyes on.

 

I quickly shut and locked my car door and jogged to catch up with her at the door of my apartment. I unlocked it and pushed the door open, the warm air from inside the room greeting us as we walked in.

 

She walked over to the fridge and reached up on her toes to reach the bottle of whiskey at the top, my sweatshirt revealing just a sliver of the pale, silky looking skin underneath it. My breathing stopped altogether momentarily.

 

 _Get a grip. You saw her wearing less than this 30 minutes ago. Why is it such a big deal now?_ I was trying to figure out in my head when I realized she’d already grabbed and filled two glasses to the brim of the amber liquid. She placed one in front of me, while grabbing hers and walking to the couch, still holding the bottle.

 

She placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of her, before sitting back on the couch and draining her entire glass. Licking her lips and getting every last drop.

 

I walked over and sat next to her. “Drinking to forget, Princess?” I asked as I took a sip out of my glass. I welcomed the slight burning in my throat form the whiskey as a distraction from the blonde in front of me.

 

“Drinking to Octavia.” I looked at her questioningly.

 

“She’s the reason I have a killer right hook.” She said with a small smirk while she refilled her glass to the brim again.

 

“To Octavia.” I raised my glass. “And the brave princess.” I said to her.

 

“As you wish.” She responded. I grinned at her _Princess Bride_ reference, she knew it was one of my favorite movies. “As you wish.” I replied, clinking my glass to hers.

 

We both drained our glasses before pouring another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the comments I'm getting, and definitely taking those into account for this story! Seriously let me know what you like/don't like and want to see more/less of! This is all for you guyssss!
> 
> Next chapter will be a little less serious, and start getting a lot more fun. ;)
> 
> Also go talk to me on Tumblr, or send me prompts or anything! - Takeitteezy


	4. Drunken Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke + Bellamy + Whiskey + More Whiskey 
> 
> +Some Linctavia

I’d lost count of how many drinks we’d had by now.

 

She just kept pouring, and pouring, and pouring.

 

And by she, I mean Clarke. My vision was starting to get blurry but I could still see the beautiful blonde laughing in front of me at a story I’d told her about Murphy.

 

 _God, I loved the sound of her laugh. She never laughed anymore._ I frowned, unintentionally. Quickly replacing the frown with my trademark smirk when she gave me a questioning look. She smiled.

 

_God, I love her smile._

_God, I love her._

 

I quickly shook away that last thought, knowing she’d never feel the same. I mean of course we loved each other, but not in _that_ way.

 

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t see her move towards me, well not exactly move, more like stumble from the coffee table to me, somehow perfectly landing directly in my lap.

 

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing, Princess? There’s pleeeenty of other seats on this wonderful couch.” I swung my arm out gesturing to the wide open space to the right of me.

 

She leaned down, only a breath away from my face, “Well, every Princess will become a queen. And every Queen, needs a throne to sit on.” She smirked again and pulled away.

 

I groaned at the space that was now between us. I stuck my lip out, giving her my best puppy eyes along with it.  

 

That was until she turned full towards me, her legs straddling mine.

 

She must have sense my surprise because she giggled. _She fucking giggled._ And that was something I’d never heard from Clarke. But I wanted to hear it again, over and over, on replay.

 

She leaned down towards me, placing her arms on either side of my head. _How does she always smell so good?_ I was thinking before she asked, “So, Bell, is it safe to call this _my_ throne now?” She ground her hips down onto my now extremely tight pants when she said the word my.

 

Dear God, I think I’m in heaven.

 

“if that’s what you want, Princess, then you can sit anywhere you’d like.” I somehow managed to get out, not caring at all how breathless I’d sounded when I said it.

 

_So what? I want her._

 

She looked at me curiously, “Even….here?” She asked as she trailed her finger down my lips to my chin. She smirked again.

 

_This woman was going to be the fucking death of me. And I could die right here and be perfectly happy._

“Whatever’s going to please you, Princess.” I replied. Her pupils blew wide with that response.

 

“I don’t think it’s what’s going to please me. I think it’s who. And I think that person is you, Bell. You’ve always been there. Even when I didn’t think you were.”

 

She leaned down, and I was almost sure she was going to kiss me but instead she pressed her soft, _Oh God they were so soft,_ lips to my jawline, trailing her lips from my chin to where my jaw joined my neck, she trailed them down to my collarbone, where I groaned when she stopped.

 

She pulled back a little, her eyes hooded with desire. She finally moved her hands, trailing them down through my curly locks, down the sides of my face, across the top of my chest, and down the rippling muscles on my sides. I was practically squirming underneath her.

 

I reached up my arms to do the same thing back to her, her head lolled back when I got to the soft curve of her waist, where I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her flush against me. She gasped before looking back down at me, her blue eyes no doubt mirroring my own desire filled brown ones.

 

She pressed her lips to the same spot on my collarbone she stopped on, gave the spot a quick kiss before licking a long stripe from my collarbone to my ear, before pulling my earlobe into her mouth, the small bite she gave it no doubt went straight to my dick.

 

She moved her lips across my jaw again, merely inches away from my lips.

 

_God, I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I didn’t want it to be like this. Drunk. A hookup. Meaningless. She doesn’t deserve that. Maybe I do, but she doesn’t. Princesses deserve Princes._

I was about to open my mouth to suggest that we do something else other than this slow torture, when she suddenly pulled back, slapping a hand over her mouth and mumbling, “I’m gonna be sick.” She scrambled out of my lap so fast she tripped over the coffee table, luckily I still had the reflexes to catch her before she toppled.

 

But unlucky for me, she didn’t make it to the bathroom in time. And my shirt was now partially covered in Clarke’s vomit.

 

And that is how I ended up in the shower with Clarke Griffin for the first time.

 

(Don’t judge me, she couldn’t stand by herself. And I kept my clothes on the whole time, okay?)

 

 

When I woke up, I was slightly confused on why I was in the living room when I remembered I’d let Clarke take my bed for the night.

 

“Princesses don’t sleep on couches.” I’d told her last night when she tried to insist on taking the couch.

 

I stood up too fast, my head pounding at the sudden movement. I walked over and started a pot of coffee, Clarke would want one eventually anyways.

 

I walked down the hall into my room and opened the door. I smiled sleepily at the mess of blonde curls going in every direction across my bed. Her light skin and hair contrasted with the black bed-sheets on my bed made her stand out even more.

 

“Hey, Princess. You ready to start your day yet?” I asked her.

 

Today was the tenth anniversary since her dad had died. I didn’t want to tread to lightly, but after yesterday I really didn’t know what I was in for today.

 

She groaned from the bed before turning her head, opening one eye to look at where I was standing against the door.

 

“No. I’m mad at you.” She said, before turning her head the other direction again.

 

“Wait, what? For what, Clarke?!” _What did I do??_

She huffed in frustration as she turned her head towards me again. “Because here I was waking up very, _very_ hungover, and there are no telltale signs of you making your infamous pancakes at all. I’m disappointed.” I could hear the smile in her voice now.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want food after last night, it was—“

 

She cut me off, “I always want food, Bellamy.” She ripped the covers off, revealing her wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts. _Hadn’t she had pants on when I put her to bed?_

 

I was about to ask her when she jumped up from the bed walking towards the door.

 

“Hold it, Princess. Where do you think you’re going? You can’t just throw up on me and leave, it’s not very royal of you.” I said with a small smirk.

 

“To make breakfast, since you’re obviously not going to do it, and I’m hungry.” She grumbled towards me.

 

“Okay, okay fine, Princess. Let’s go make you some pancakes.” I ruffled the mess of unruly curls on her head as I turned and walked out the door in front of her.

 

“Thank youuuu!” She said in a much happier voice than a minute ago before following me out of the room.

 

“Alright, let’s get this breakfast party started, Princess.” She smiled widely in response.

 

As much as I loved how almost domestic we were right now, I couldn’t help but wonder if she even remembered last night.

 

It wasn’t something I wanted to dwell on right now, not when I had a gorgeously hungover blonde dancing around in my kitchen to Sheppard’s _Geronimo._

 

And then I heard the door lock click, and we both turned to see Octavia and a _very_ large man walk into the apartment.

 

“Hey, Bell!” She said smiling, “And, Clarke?” Giving a smile and then shooting a questioning look to me. I simply shook my head.

 

“Ooookay, so this is my boyfriend, Lincoln!”

 

So much for my perfect morning.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's not really any angst yet but it's going to happen soon, I swear. But it's all good angst, if that makes sense? Anyways I'm going to try and post another chapter today or tomorrow, I'm almost completely ready to move so if i go MIA for a day or two that's why!
> 
> As always leave me comments/kudos on your thoughts on the chapter! 
> 
> Or go send me prompts/questions/anything on Tumblr! - Takeitteezy :)


	5. Princesses and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke + Lincoln + Bellamy + Octavia

Why couldn’t O have waited another hour to come over, not that I wasn’t happy to see her, but I really was looking forward to spending the morning with Clarke.

 

And also seeing what she remembered from last night.

 

But I guess that would have to wait.

 

I realized I’d been standing quietly, still not having introduced myself to Lincoln. I knew who he was, Octavia had told me that she was dating him and a few other facts about him. But this was my first time actually meeting him.

 

Clarke saved me from looking like a jackass and stuck out her hand with a rather cheery, “Nice to meet you, Lincoln. I’m Clarke.” She smiled.

 

I was still standing there when I felt Clarke’s elbow connect with my ribs, no doubt her fairly obvious cue for me to introduce myself to him as well.

 

I stuck out my hand, “Bellamy. Nice to finally meet you, O’s told me a lot about you.” I gave a small smile as he shook my hand firmly, knowing that if I didn’t I was going to see where Clarke got her killer right hook from.

 

He nodded, “I’ve heard a lot about you as well. You raised the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” He turned to look at Octavia, the love obviously shining in both of their eyes.

 

I couldn’t hate the guy, but I wanted to know more before I decided if I liked him or not.

 

“So have you guys had breakfast yet?” Clarke asked them interrupting my thoughts again. They both shook their heads. “Perfect! Well, Bell is making pancakes and while he’s doing that I would love to know how you guys met!” She looked happy.

 

I couldn’t help but wonder if she remembered what today was. Of course she did, she had to.

 

Clarke, O, and Lincoln all grabbed a mug of coffee and sat on the couch while I turned my attention back to the pancakes.

 

A few moments later Ocatavia got up, leaving Clarke and Lincoln to talk. “Lincoln’s an artist too, him and Clarke should get along well.” She said to me. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the pancake at hand, knowing the question that was coming next.

 

“Sooo..you and Clarke?” She waggled her eyebrows at me.

 

I sighed. “No, O. It’s not what you think. But now isn’t the time to talk about it.”

 

“Really? Then why is she literally wearing nothing but your shirt and a pair of your boxers? Doesn’t look like nothing to meee!” She sang quietly.

 

_Wait. What? She had my boxers on? I don’t remember giving her those??_

“Also care to tell my why Clarke’s mom has so far called me 6 times this morning wondering where she was cause she hasn’t been able to reach her since she left for Finn’s last night?” I must have stiffened noticeable at the mention of that fucker’s name because O was now giving me a very weird, questioning look.

 

“What do you know that you’re not telling me, Bell?” She asked.

 

“Nothing, O. Now isn’t the time. We can talk about it later, but really you should find out from Clarke rather than me, it’s not really my business to tell.” I said quietly.

 

She opened her mouth to say something when we heard Lincoln ask Clarke about her parents and what they do. Octavia and I both froze, she obviously hadn’t warned Lincoln not to say anything.

 

I glanced over trying to read Clarke’s body language, but it was next to impossible. Her eyes were wide, almost looking shocked at the question, but otherwise she looked calm. “My mom is the Chief of Surgery at Ark Memorial, but she specializes in Trauma.” Clarke paused a moment before taking a deep breath, “My dad was an environmental scientist and also one of the best professors at Ark U. But my position on that might be a little biased.” She gave a small chuckle before taking another sip of her coffee. “He sounds like a wonderful man, Clarke.” Lincoln said softly to her.

 

“He is. Was. He died ten years ago today.” She said, her voice still calm.

 

Lincoln looked at her for a second, I’m not even sure if Octavia and I were even breathing at this point, not wanting to disturb their conversation. Honestly, I was afraid that if I even breathed once that I would shatter the moment happening in front of me.

 

He then nodded, looked at Clarke, and raised his coffee mug, “To your father, may you meet again.” Clarke clinked her mug against his and took a sip of her coffee before saying, “May we meet again, dad.” I could see the shining of her eyes, where tears threatened to fall, but they didn’t. She seemed almost okay.

 

But that’s when I knew that not only did I like Lincoln, but he was here to stay. It took Clarke two years to tell Octavia and I about her father. It took two years for her to open up to us at all.

 

But it took Lincoln two minutes, and that meant Clarke felt safe. And because of that, I trusted him with keeping both her and O safe.

 

Octavia walked away from where she was standing next to me, and put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Clarke leaned her head against Octavia’s in a silent response to whatever she’d said.

 

Lincoln stood up then, as did Clarke, he pulled her into a tight hug, she did the same, wrapping her small arms around his large frame. “I’m sorry that we’re skipping out on breakfast early but I just got some great news about a possible studio to host one of my art shows and I have to get running. It was great to meet you both.” He walked over to me, holding out his hand, but I pulled him in for a hug instead, it was awkward, but a handshake wasn’t necessary. “Thank you, Lincoln.” I said to him quietly. “Take care of my sister, and don’t be strangers!” He chuckled and nodded.

 

“Bye, Bell. I love you. Thanks for not attempting to kill Lincoln.” She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. “Anytime, O. Just looking out for you, but I’m glad to finally see someone doing the same for you.” I said as she pulled back.

 

“Clarke’s lucky to have you with her today. Make sure she’s okay please. Call me if either of you need me.” With that she turned and walked out the door leaving Clarke and I in a comfortable silence.

 

She had sat back down on the couch, I grabbed a plate with her favorite chocolate chip pancakes, peanut butter, butter and syrup on it, with a fork and walked over to her.

 

 _Honestly, how did this woman eat so much but was so damn fit?_   I thought. 

 

I sat the plate in front of her before taking a seat on her opposite side.

 

“Thanks, Bell.” She said, leaning over to wrap her arms around me.

 

“Anytime, Princess.” I replied, taking a heavy breath in. She smelled like a mix of her and me, and it was intoxicating as hell.

 

I leaned back and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels before settling on last weeks Game of Thrones episode.

 

“Nerd.” She said to me through a mouthful of pancakes.

 

I laughed, “You wouldn’t have me any other way though, Princess.”

 

She smiled.

 

_God, I loved her smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post at the most odd times. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I seriously love hearing what you guys want to happen in the story so don't be shy, leave me comments/kudos or just go talk to me on Tumblr! - Takeitteezy :) 
> 
> (I'm gonna do my best to post again later today, but if not I'll have an update by Sunday as I will be driving/moving all day Saturday!)


	6. Voyages and Vixens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy + Clarke + Finn + Jake

After finishing three more episodes of Game of Thrones and our pancakes I had finally worked up the courage to ask Clarke if she wanted to go to her father’s grave.

 

“Hey, Bell?” She asked quietly. Pulling me from my thoughts. “Hm?” I looked at her, her blue eyes almost looked scared. “I know that after everything you’ve done lately and just..I wanted to go see my dad today. But I don’t want to go alone.” She sounded so small again.

 

“Of course I’ll go with you, Clarke.” Her eyes lit up as a small smile showed on her face.

 

 

Clarke hadn’t said a word the entire ride to the cemetery in Ark. Not that it was awkward, or that I expected her to say anything, but it was just unusual to not hear her talking a mile a minute.

 

As I pulled through the open gate, turning to the left to bring her to her dad’s grave, I saw a familiar car.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Clarke deadpanned.

 

It took me a second to realized what she was referring to when I saw her dad’s grave and who was sitting directly in front of it.

 

Finn. Fucking. Collins.

 

I pulled up behind him, as I did he turned around and stood up, starting towards my car.

 

“Wait here. Don’t get out until he leaves.” I told her as I shut off the engine and jumped out of the car. She only nodded.

 

I jogged towards the path he was heading down to get to my car, cutting him off as I stepped in front of him.

 

“Leave, Collins. Now.” I told him.

 

“I need to talk to her. I need to explain. I deserve to be able to explain everything.” He sounded like he was forcing the sadness in his voice, which I assumed he was.

 

“No. You don’t deserve shit. And to pull this on today of all days? How fucking low do you need to go just to get her attention. It’s sad really. You have/will never deserve her.” I could feel the anger coming out in my tone again.

“And what? You think _you_ deserve her? That’s a fucking joke.” He scoffed.

 

“No, I know I don’t deserve her, or ever will. But _she_ deserves better. Better than me, and definitely hell of a lot better than you. So I suggest you get in your fucking car, and go home to your actual girlfriend and leave Clarke alone. Understood?” I asked as I took a step towards him.

 

He took one step back, nearly tripping over the tree branch rooted there.

 

“Whatever Bellamy, go protect the Princess now. You can’t play bodyguard around her all the time. I’ll get her alone eventually.” He smirked.

 

“Oh, and Finn?” I called out after him. He stopped, turning towards me, “What?” He asked.

 

“Nice black eye. I think you need me as a bodyguard more than she does.” It was my turn to smirk this time.

 

He didn’t respond, just turned back to his car, got in and left.

 

Clarke walked out of the car, tears streaming down her face.

 

She all but ran to me, throwing herself into my arms. It happened so fast and was so unexpected that it took me a few moments to reciprocate the hug, holding her as close to me as possible with on hand and the other stroking her mess of curls.

 

It went on like this for several minutes before she pulled away, wiping the tears from her face.

 

“Let’s go see your dad, okay?” She nodded, still wiping the tears away.

 

We walked side by side to his grave. She simply sat down in front of his grave and leaned her head onto it.

 

I could feel tears of my own threatening to spill down my face. But I couldn’t. I needed to be Clarke’s rock today.

 

So I sat down beside her quietly reading the engraving on the stone _“Here Lies Jake Griffin. Beloved father and husband. July 19 th 1971-July 17th 2003.”_

It was the quote at the bottom that made my tears finally spill. _“In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.”_

It was one of my moms favorite quotes.

 

“Bell, are you okay?” Clarke asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to take me out of my thoughts.

 

“No, I’m not. My mother would be so disappointed in me if she knew what I’d done. She didn’t raise me that way.” I was looking down at my lap, trying to shield the sight of my tears.

 

“You’re wrong. She would be so proud of you and you know it. You do so much for everyone else. You’re selfless, kind, you’re smart, you managed to handle 3 jobs and a 19 year old sister, and she turned out pretty damn well. For any of the things you’ve done wrong, you did twice as many things right. You’re forgive, I forgive you.”

 

I looked at her, her eyes no longer looking sad, but grateful.

 

“Thanks, Princess.”

 

She leaned her head onto my shoulder, which just so happened to be the perfect fit.

 

“Ready when you are, Clarke. But take as long as you need. I called off work so I have nothing to do today.” I said.

 

She nodded. “Thank you, Bell. Seriously, thank you. Not just for this but for everything,”

 

“Anytime, Princess. You know I’m always here for you.”

 

She didn’t respond but she reached over and grabbed my hand, weaving her fingers through mine and giving a small squeeze.

 

We were there for almost two hours. But I’ll never complain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm still unpacking and just got my laptop out but didn't have enough time to make a longer chapter. I'll upload another tomorrow or thursday! 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything to want in the story, characters, scenarios, etc. 
> 
> Or ask me stuff on Tumblr - takeitteezy 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!


	7. Memories and Museums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy + Clarke + Echo + Millers Dad + Other people you don't really care about seeing

We’d been driving for over an hour until she asked, “Bell, seriously where are we going? Specifically I can’t handle any more surprises (Finn) today.”

 

“Don’t worry, Princess. No big surprises, and if Collin’s even tries to show up, I’ll beat his _fucking_ face.

 

We pulled up a little outside the restaurant, I ran over to open her door, while the Valet, which just so happened to be my best friend’s Millers dad.

 

“Mr. Mi—“ He cut me off saying “Take care of my little girl.”

 

I nodded. “I will, sir.” I began to hand him a $20 bill, which he pushed back at me telling me that, “I could never take money from on of Miller’s best friends. He wouldn’t have wanted it, ever. He loved you boys.”

 

“We loved him too, Mr. Miller. We still do.”

 

I could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes, but before I could even react Clarke was throwing her arms around this stranger. Miller’s dad immediately started crying into Clarke’s embrace.

 

_Even when it’s her day to mourn, and not worry about other people, here she is, WORRYING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE._

 

She’s so selfless, it’s astonishing and amazing and just, so Clarke. The only person I know who was like her was my mother, and her care for others is ultimately what got her killed. Clarke still doesn’t know the story, there’s never really been a time to tell her. O and I decided we would only tell her when she asked, just as she waited for us to ask her about her dad.

 

As we make our way into the restaurant, I know she’s noticed why I took her here, it was her and her dads favorite restaurant to come to before the went to the Ark Art Museum next door. She looked so much more relaxed here. Like it was a piece of her home.

 

“Clarke?!” I heard a woman shriek seeing a blur of light brown hair run at Clarke in full speed.

 

“Echo?!” Clarke replied, throwing her arms around the tall woman standing in front of her. She couldn’t be more than 30 years old, her brown hair tied into a pony tail at the top of her head, and a smile almost as bright as Clarke’s.

 

But nothing, no one, could ever beat Clarke’s smile.

 

“It’s been so long, little one! I’ve missed you.” Echo said.

 

“I know. I’ve missed you to. It’s just been hard to come back here alone.” Clarke replied. Echo’s eyes flickered to me, she raised an eyebrow and smirked, giving me a once over.

 

“Well you’re definitely not alone now are you?” She asked.

 

“It’s not like that. He’s just a friend.” She said, not even a hint of emotion in her voice.

 

_Friend? I’m just a friend? After everything?_

 

I had to remind myself that now is not the time to try and figure out the chemistry between us.

 

Breaking the silence Echo asked, “So the usual table I assume?” Clarke nodded.

 

Echo grabbed two minutes from the front desk before walking towards the back where a huge wall of pictures covered every inch of the wall. She set the menus down on the table and asked for our drink orders. Iced tea for me, a Shirley temple for Clarke.

 

“I didn’t know people even still ordered Shirley temples.” I teased with a raise of my eyebrows and a small smirk.

 

“I only get them here, they make them the best. Plus, then I get to prove how good I am with my tongue, cherry stems got nothing on me.” She smirked.

 

Did she just..? No. That was innocent. She just said that I was only a friend. She’s joking around.

 

Echo returned at that moment with our drinks in hand. Setting them down she asked, “I assume the usual Fettuccini Alfredo, Clarke?” She nodded her response. Echo then turned to me, “And for you?” “Eggplant Parmesan, please.” Echo gave a small nod, not needing to write down our order, then walked away back to the kitchen.

 

Clarke was silent for a while, I was looking out the window, people watching, when I noticed she hadn’t moved in a while, I focused my attention back on her, following her gaze. Her sight was glued to a cluster of pictures of her and her dad, from when she looked only 5 years old from the first picture, and the last was when she couldn’t be more than 14. The year that her dad died.

 

I didn’t say anything, not wanting to break her thoughts. When she realized I had been staring at her staring at the wall she gave me a small smile and took a sip from her drink. “You know..You’re the first person I’ve ever been here with. I don’t know how you even knew about it, considering I haven’t told anyone about it or its significance.” She said curiously.

 

“Clarke. You’ve had a takeout menu from here in your car since the day I met you. They don’t even do takeout anymore! I knew there had to be a reason you kept it all this time, then I found out what it was next to, and I connected the dots.” I shrugged.

 

“Thanks, Bell.” She said, a small smile toying at her soft lips. “For what?” I asked. “For not making me feel like a charity case today. For just being the friend that I need today.”

 

There was that word again. _Friend._

 

“Always, Clarke. Everyone needs someone.” I said.

 

She nodded. Echo returned with our food a few seconds later. We didn’t talk over the meal, but it was obvious that we both enjoyed it, as we were both _extremely_ vocal with our moans about how good everything tasted.

 

After our plates were thoroughly clean of all traces of food, I asked Echo for the check the next time she passed our table. She gave me an odd look saying, “It’s on the house. Her dad gave me enough in tips to get me through college. It’s the least I can do now as a thank you to him.” “Thank you, Echo.” Clarke said, standing to give her a hug. She then turned and leaned awkwardly into me for a side-hug whispering, “Take care of her. You seem to be the only person she’s let in,” in my ear. I nodded.

 

We walked out of the restaurant, turning right to continue down the sidewalk to the giant steps of the museum. Clarke walked straight to the middle, where a bench was placed with _In Loving Memory of Jake Griffin_ inscribed on the bronze plaque that laid at the next step down.

 

Clarke sat down at the far right of the bench, “I can’t go in. I’m not ready to yet. It’s hard enough sitting here.” She said, sadness filled every word she spoke.

 

I sat on the far left of the bench, leaving a large gap between us. “I understand. I’m not going to make you go in. But whenever you are ready to go in, I’ll be there with you.” I said with a small smile.

 

“Thanks. And you know you sit closer to me, Bell? I don’t bite. Plus it looks odd the way we’re sitting.” She said with a small smile.

 

“I left enough space for your dad to sit between us.” I said cautiously. She could either think I’m an idiot, or understand what I was trying to do.

 

“He would’ve liked you, Bell. You understand.” She said with a little less sadness in her voice.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a woman yell Clarke’s name from somewhere behind us.

 

Clarke froze, knowing the voice. I turned to make sure I was hearing who I thought it was.

 

Abby. Fucking. Griffin.

 

She was bee lining it towards us, which was when I noticed the two people trailing behind her.

 

Marcus. Fucking. Kane. And Finn. Fucking. Collins.

 

Jesus Christ there is only so much both of us are going to be able to take today. Especially Clarke. This was going to be the boiling point. I could feel it.

 

She turned and looked at me, with wide blue eyes filled with every emotion I could see.

 

“Want to make a run for it, Princess?” I asked.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She said, jumping up quickly.

 

We bolted down the steps, not looking at the people attempting to catch up to us, yelling our names.

 

I looked over at Clarke, her blonde hair spread out wildly from the wind, her cheeks flushed from running, and the biggest smile I’d seen on her face in a long time.

 

God. I am so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this wasn't nearly as long as usual, but I've been so busy with this move and finding jobs it's hard to find time to write as often as I'd like. But I should be able to post at least two chapters a week from now on! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the coming chapters, I love hearing your guys' input! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, they motivate me to keep these fics going!


	8. Blaked and Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn + Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all feel about the season premiere? I have VERY mixed feelings but just so happy I have something good to watch and re-watch and re-watch again. Still #BellarkeAF though.

-FINNS POV-

 

Bellamy Blake. _Bellamy. Fucking. Blake._ Is she that desperate to make me jealous? That’s more sad for her than it is for me. Ha! Bellamy. What a joke.

 

I should text her.

 

> Finn: (Delivered at 6:47 p.m.) Clarke. We really need to talk.
> 
> Finn: (Delivered at 6:48 p.m.) Call me when you get home. I know you’re hrting and that Bellamy means nothing. He’s just a delivery boy who happened to be there when you were hurt. I forgive you. Come back home, baby. I’ll take you back.

 

I start pacing, running my hand through my hair. She usually responds faster than this. Maybe she’s driving. I should just call her. Ugh. But if she’s with Bellamy I don’t want him to cloud her judgment. She’ll come when she’s ready. I’ll just text her again.

 

> Finn: (Sent at 6:53) Clarke just call me when you’re alone next, ok?

 

I put my phone down, walking over to my mini fridge and opening it to grab a beer to pass the minutes.

 

Aaaaaand empty.

 

“Of course it’s fucking empty!” I yelled slamming the small door shut which failed to make any sort of satisfying slam.

 

- _ping!_ -

 

Took long enough, Clarke.

 

> (Delivered at 6:54 p.m.) Message Failed to Send:
> 
>             Message to Princess Clarke Failed to Send.

 

“What the fuck?! I have service! I have wi-fi! Oh my god. What if somethings wrong? What if she’s hurt? What if she was trying to respond to my message and she crashed her car?!”

 

“FINN! IF YOU DON’T STOP YELLING I’M GOING TO COME AND HURT YOU!” Murphy yelled from his room. I just ignored him and hit the buttons to call, Clarke.

 

> Ring. Ring. _We’re sorry, but the phone number you have dialed can not be reached, it is no longer accepting calls from this number. Goodbye._ Click.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, CLARKE!!” I screamed while I began pacing around my room. “SHE BLOCKED ME. SHE FUCKING BLOCKED ME!” I yelled again.

 

“IT’S BETTER THAN WHAT I’M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU, FINN! SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” I heard Murphy yell as my door slammed open.

 

“She--!” I began. “Fucking blocked you. I know.” He finished. “Shut the fuck up. Scream again and I will punch you in the fucking mouth.” He continued.

 

“What if she’s not okay? What if something’s wrong? I can’t get ahold of her. What if something happens to me?! She’s my emergency contact!” I started ranting.

 

“Dude. There’s no easy way to say this, but right now you’re sadder than the fucking Notebook. And it’s The fucking Notebook.” He said flatly.

“I love her, dude. It’s not sad. I need to apologize, she needs to know I forgive her!” I half-yelled at him.

 

He raised his eyebrows. “She needs to know that YOU forgive HER for YOU sticking YOUR dick elsewhere? And YOU getting caught by the delivery boy who then delivered MY pizza HERE where SHE was waiting to seduce YOU? **_Tragic._** Do you want me to continue, dick?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“Ok. When you put it that way—“ I started.

 

“No! When anyone puts it anyway it’s your fault. Not hers. If you were _actually_ worried about her well-being, I’d let you call her from my phone. But you’re not. You’re worried about your rep, which no one gives two shits about these days anyways. She obviously doesn’t because she’s with Bellamy, who’s already treating her hell of a lot better than you so I’m not going to do anything. Plus, he gives every one else pizza and me. So he automatically wins. Sorry, not sorry.” He shrugged.

 

“Okay. If you won’t let me call her, would you text Bellamy?” I asked, trying to sound jokingly but he saw my bluff before I even started trying to hide it.

 

“Only if you buy pizza tomorrow night. AND go stock up on alcohol. You’re the rich one here anyways.” He smirked.

 

“Fine. Just text him now asking if she’s okay.” I said. “And get out!”

“Yeah, yeah, have fun sulking alone.” He laughed, walking out the door and closing it behind him as he began typing on his phone.

 

Well, at least I’ll know she’s okay.

 

I hear Murphy burst out laughing about three seconds later.

 

I burst out of my room and into his, “What?! Is she okay?!” I yell-asked.

 

“He asked if you told me to send that.” A still laughing Murphy somehow spat out.

 

I rolled my eyes, turning around and slamming the door on my way out.

 

I fucking hate Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking ages to get this up, I know it's short but my goal is to write another chapter tomorrow and have it up by Monday. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading comments, reviews, and kudos give me life so leave some if you'd like to!


	9. Whipped Cream & Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke + Bellamy + Alcohol + Whipped Cream?

BELLAMY’S POV

 

Well if today wasn’t the definition of exhilarating I don’t know what is. Finn and Abby alone cause train wrecks but _together_? That would’ve been the beginning of World War III.

 

Driving back to my house it doesn’t even feel like today was real, I keep thinking to myself. Clarke is silent next to me, the only sound breaking the silence is CloZee’s Red Forest playing over my speakers and the buzz of Clarke’s phone vibrating every few seconds from either a phone call or a shit ton of messages.

 

“Bellamy.” Clarke started.

 

“Yeah, Princess?”

 

“I’m three seconds from throwing my fucking phone out your window. How do you block someone?” She asked. I didn’t have to look at her to know she was gritting her teeth together, seething from more anger.

 

I laughed grabbing her phone from the empty cup holder, “I got it, Princess. Don’t worry.”

 

Slowing for the upcoming stoplight I went into her contacts and blocked Finn, instantly hearing her sighs of relief and seeing her slump back into her seat out of the corner of my eye, I felt better knowing that I caused that relief.

 

_And I want to cause a hell of a lot more rel—_

 

“Bell. We need to go to the store.” She said suddenly.

 

“Why? I just stocked up the apartment two days ago?” I asked her.

 

“We need ice cream. And whipped cream. And chocolate syrup.” She paused for a moment, “and whiskey.” And she grinned over at me.

 

“I won’t say no to that, Princess.” I said smirking back at her.

 

 

Getting back to my apartment we carried the groceries in, all but throwing them onto the counter. Clarke went for the ice cream immediately. But instead of grabbing bowls like a normal person, she goes for the giant ice cream glasses that I’m pretty sure O got at the Dollar Tree when she was 12.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Bell. Whiskey floats, obviously.” She smirked.

 

Good, God that was such an attractive look on her face.

 

“Should I be worried about your borderline alcohol abuse lately?” I half-joked.

 

“Probably not, you’re the one that bought it so it’s your fault anyways.” She laughed opening the bottle of Jack and taking a long swig.

 

Fucking hell that was hot. My dick already starting to stir while she passed the bottle to me, this was going to be a long night, so I took two very long, burning swigs.

 

“You sure I shouldn’t be worried about you there?” She teased as she started scooping ice cream into the glasses, filling them to the rim before licking her fingers clean.

 

_DISTRACT YOURSELF, BELLAMY. DISTRACT YOURSELF. WHIPPED CREAM. STOP LOOKING AT HER FINGERS. IN HER MOUTH. GRAB. THE. WHIPPED. CREAM. NOW._

I hastily grabbed the canister of whipped-ness and opened the seal before tipping my head back and squirting it into my mouth.

 

Clarke started laughing, “Hey! No fair, leave some for me too, child, I want some!”

 

“Okay, Princess but I get a little bit more then you can make your alcoholic sundaes.” I started to squirt more into my mouth before she grabbed the canister out of my hand, “I said, I want some.” And then she pulled my, very surprised, face down to hers and kissed.

 

_What in the holy hell?_

She tasted like whiskey and whipped cream. Sweet and strong. Intoxicating. I wanted more, needed more.

 

I realized I hadn’t responded to her kiss, so I grabbed the side of her face, pulling it closer to me. Our kiss getting more passionate, so much pent up frustration.

 

I know she isn’t drunk, but I wanted to stop and ask her if she really wants this, if she isn’t just doing this to get over Finn faster. But her small moans she’s making into my mouth are pushing those thoughts further and further from my mind.

 

Fuck it. Fuck, fuck fuck.

 

“Clarke.” I managed to get out between kisses. “Clarke. Is. This. What. You. Really. Want?”

 

_God please let her say yes._

“This is what I’ve wanted for a long time, Bell. A _long_ time. Is this what you want?” She pulled back, asking hesitantly, her deep blue eyes searching my chocolate brown for an answer.

 

“God yes, Princess.” I replied, bringer her face back to mine, kissing down her neck, behind the soft of her ear. Suckling, nipping, marking her as mine.

 

Her hands threaded through my hair attempting to bring me closer than I already was, moving me where she wants me to kiss next. The spot where her shoulder meets her neck, the dip of her collarbone, the swell of her right breast.

 

She was about to find out how good I really am with my mouth when she pushed me away. I staggered back about to ask her what I did wrong when she grabbed the hem of her shirt tearing it off and throwing it across the room, but then she grabbed the whipped cream can again, spraying a line from her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach to the top of her very, very low riding jeans.

 

I think I’m about to combust. My pants are at least, it’s a miracle my zipper hasn’t broken yet.

 

“Well? Are you just going to stare or are you going to find out how good I taste?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

I’m _so_ screwed.

 

“Hell fucking yeah I am, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love love you all. Sorry i'm the worst at uploading on time and that this is short again. I SWEAR I'll write a longer one soon. Especially the next chapter. ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my life and keep me writing so tell me any opinion you have! Let me know what you want/don't want etc.! 
> 
> (Btw if you haven't listened to CloZee's - Red Forest you need ot right now because it's truly amazing. Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jmuDTAjzhM )
> 
> Have a great rest of your week & thank you for reading!! <3


	10. Alcohol & Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy + Emori

MURPHYS POV

 

There are more than a few pros to the fact that I live with a rich douchebag. One of them being he buys my alcohol, my silence, and basically anything else to keep me out of his business. (It doesn’t work, but he doesn’t know that.)

 

But then there are also more than a few cons.

 

Like the fact that he is an overdramatic whiny rich douchebag.

 

It’s rare that I ever meet a girl that I’m interested in, and even more rare that she’s interested back.

 

But Emori, the girl who just introduced herself to me at the liquor store, shut that rarity down. In fact I never want to worry about any woman ever again.

 

I’m walking down the whiskey isle of the liquor store, Finn gave me $200 for alcohol so I can buy the nice shit today. _But really who even needs $200 worth of alcohol at a time?_ I think to myself as a continue strolling down the isle.

 

And that’s when she turns into my view.

 

I nearly drop the bottle of whatever burning liquid shit I’m currently holding onto, because she’s stunning.

 

She laughs at my reaction, giving me a once-over before extending her hand and introducing herself as Emori.

 

And you can bet your ass I committed that name to Memori.

 

 _Damn I’m punny._ I thought to myself.

 

“Murphy.” I replied, thrusting my hand out to shake hers. “John, actually.” She tilted her head, looking confused. “John Murphy. But my friends call me Murphy. But you can call me John, or any other thing that you’d like.” I shrugged nervously.

 

I quickly grabbed two handles of the nearest alcohol before asking, What’s your poison for the night?”

 

She holds up a bottle of Patron. “Tequila.” She replies with a smirk.

 

“Grab another bottle. It’s on me tonight.” I smirk back.

 

She chuckles at me before turning and retrieving another bottle from the next isle. She returns and walks next to me to the check out counter.

 

She stops and turns to me. “You can buy me this on one condition.”

 

“Name your price.” I reply.

 

She holds up the bottle of Patron, “Since this bottle is on you. How about tomorrow, the shots in it can be off of me?” Another sinful smirk appears on her mouth. And it all but makes my heart stutter for a few beats.

 

“You’re on.” I reply, attempting to sound confident. I continue walking to check out, setting my bottles and motioning for her to put her bottles up there as well. After she sets them up there I pull out my phone, opening up the new contact page and hand it to her. She’s still typing when I hear my ringtone start playing “ _..let’s have a toast for the douchebags, let’s have a toast for the assholes, let’s have a toast for the scumbags, everyone of them that I know, let’s have a toast for the jerkoffs….”_

 

“Runaway? Really? Such an old song.” She says shaking her head, “oh and ‘Rich Douchebag’ is calling you.” She says laughing.

 

I click **answer**. And I was not at all prepared for the madness that ensued. “What, Finn?” I asked.

 

“I FUCKING CAN’T.” He screams into my ear.

 

“You sound like a sorority girl. You literally can’t even with what, Finn?” I asked again.

 

Emori is laughing at my half annoyed/half amused facial expression.

 

“WE’VE BEEN BROKEN UP FOR WHAT NOT EVEN A WEEK OR THREE DAYS?” He continues screaming. He’s out of breath so I’m assuming he’s pacing.

 

“I don’t know, it wasn’t my relationship. You’d probably know these things if you weren’t busy fucking someone else you dick.” I blandly replied.

 

“HA. HA. HA. THANKS FOR THE LIFE ADVICE YOU FUCK.” He yelled, again.

 

He’s already on my last nerve and we’ve been on the phone for maybe five minutes, but I’m trying not to yell in front of Emori, which is testing my very limited amount of patience. “Finn.” I say sternly. “WHAT. HAPPENED.” I nearly lose my composure.

 

“I went to Clarke’s house to talk to her. She wasn’t home.” He started.

 

“Oh no! How awful. Whatever will you do, she might be out getting food. Or God forbid, having FUN!” I replied sarcastically.

 

“I’m not done you dick!” He exclaimed loudly.

 

I grabbed my bag of booze and handed Emori hers as Finn continued bitching in my ear, “SO, then I went to Blake’s apartment—“

 

“That’s borderline creepy dude.” I replied as I walked out of the store.

 

Emori waved goodbye before turning and walking to her car, I returned her wave before turning and getting into mine.

 

“Shut the fuck up. So this fuck left his blinds open and do you know what I saw? Do you know what I fucking saw?!” He started yelling again.

 

“What? Were they playing an intense game of Monopoly? Go Fish? Tic-Tac-Toe?” I responded, my voices dripping with sarcasm.

 

“NO. SHE WAS STRADDLING HIM SPRAYING WHIPPED CREAM INTO HIS MOUTH AND THEN SHE FUCKING KISSED HIM. LIKE, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, CLARKE?!”

“No, but I think she’s fucking Bellamy!” I cheerily said before throwing my head back and laughing at my own joke before starting up my jeep.

 

“Fuck you, Murphy. This isn’t funny!” He yelled desperately.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure your heart is aching. Go home, this is just sad to listen to. I’ll see you later. Don’t talk to me unless you bring home pizza.” I say.

 

I hear his response of, “Go fuck yourself, Murphy.” Right before I snap my phone shut.

 

I’m still laughing as I pull out of the parking lot and turn to drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry x 10000 again for the long wait. My new job is taking up my entire life. But I'm home sick so I had some time to write a little Memori chapter! ;) Let me know what you all think, and what you want more of! Comment, leave some kudos, and talk to me on Tumblr! - takeitteezy
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> (Also the song that Murphy has as Finn's ringtone is Runaway-Kanye West)


	11. Baby, grind on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped cream + whiskey + Bellarke

-BELLAMY’S POV-

 

She’s lying down on couch with nothing but a bra, jeans and a trail of whipped cream on.

 

I realized I hadn’t moved in a few seconds and she was giving me one of this ‘well are you going to do something or what?’ looks. I walked over to her, moving her legs so she was sitting vertically again before kneeling between her legs. I was so much taller than her we were about even in this position.

 

Her eyes showed her lust and arousal, barely open as I leaned forward to kiss her neck. Ghosting my lips across her collar bone to the start of the whipped cream I suckled the very top of the cream placed at the apex of her breasts.

 

I hope she wasn’t expecting for me to clean this up in one go, I’m going to have her panting by the end of this.

 

I moved a little farther down, kissing the tops of each breast, before placing another open-mouthed kiss on a section of whipped cream. I continued this, moving down each breast and slowly cleaning up the cream. Clarke was writhing underneath me, no doubt needing some friction on her pussy. But she wouldn’t get any, not yet.

 

“Bellamy, please.” She whined, wiggling her hips.

 

I was so tempted to cave and give her what she wanted, but I wanted to make this good for her. Great.

 

“Patience, princess.” I said, placing my hands on her hips before leaning back down and continuing my ministrations.

 

I made it all the way to the top line of her jeans before she pulled my face up and looked at me, almost lovingly. She didn’t say a word, but she didn’t have to.

 

I kissed her. At first I could only taste the whipped cream and whiskey, but then I could taste something else – _her_.

 

Our lips moved in almost perfect synchronization. It felt like we’d done this a million times before. Her tongue swiped across my lips and I opened them as quick as I could, she immediately licked into my mouth, flicking her tongue against mine, sucking my bottom lip with a little bite. _Holy fuck. I never want to stop._

 

She stood up and switched our positions so I was sitting on the couch and she was straddling me. I reached behind and grabbed the fleshy globes of her ass through her jeans to pull her closer against me, harder.

 

She continued grinding on me, whimpering, I could visualize the heat coming through her legs and warming me up, and all I wanted in the world was to feel that heat. Taste it.

 

 _I bet she would taste so fucking good._ I thought.

 

I continued kissing her, letting my tongue explore the new world that was her mouth. Who would’ve thought this was where I would be at a time in my life, _probably, Miller,_ I thought, he always thought Clarke and I would end up together.

 

“Princess,” I breathed, looking into those large blue eyes that threatened to undo me within seconds. “Do you really want this?” I asked.

 

“Bell, I’ve never wanted anything more.” She replied, before crashing her lips into mine. Teeth almost clashing, tongues struggling for dominance. With the taste of whipped cream and whiskey on our breaths, I could barely breathe. But as long as I was breathing in Clarke, I couldn’t want anything more.

 

She ran her hands through my curls, tugging harshly, pulling me closer. I wanted no space between us.

 

It was then I heard something rustle outside, “what the fuck?” I said pulling away from her and turning to look outside and watching someone turn and walk away quickly from the front window of my apartment. “Did you see who that was?” I asked Clarke. She finally looked at me, eye’s wide and she honestly looked a little frightened. “Finn.” She said quietly.

 

I waited for her to get up and off of me, but she never moved. She took a long breath in, steadying herself before looking at me, now composed. “How about some whiskey and Netflix, maybe later we can do the ‘chill’ part?” She asked.

 

“Whatever the hell you want, Princess.” I said with a smirk leaning around her and grabbing the remote. “So are you planning on watching Netflix on top of me?” I joked.

 

“Oh, forgot I hadn’t moved yet.” She said with a small smile before moving off of me and sitting next to me with her legs draped across my lap.

 

“What do you want to watch?” I asked her.

 

“Bell, please.” She rolled her eyes. “I know you’ve been thinking of some random history documentary you’ve wanted to see since the word ‘Netflix’ was said. So just turn it on, nerd.” She winked.

 

“You know me too well, Princess.”

 

She snuggled into me as I started a documentary on Ancient Rome.

 

I was trying to pay attention to the documentary but all I could think about was her thumb tracing slow circles across the low V of my hips.

 

 _It’s an innocent action, Bellamy._ I thought to myself. That was until she sat up and took a sip of her whiskey then snuggled somehow closer and her lips mere inches away from my neck. I could feel every slow breath, could smell the sweetness of her, whiskey and a little musk.

 

 _Shit, was that musk her?_ I asked myself, feeling my dick harden at the mere thought that she was still so turned on. I wanted to find out, so I decided to play this innocent game.

 

Shifting in my spot, I moved closer and her lips were practically on my neck, but my hand was on her mid-thigh. I started doing what she was prior, rubbing slow, small circles on her thigh. I tried to pretend like I was doing-so absentmindedly but really I hadn’t had a clue of what was happening in the documentary from the two-minute mark.

 

All I could think about was the prior actions until Clarke decided to lean over and press her luscious lips to my neck, suckling. God, that felt like heaven I was nearly coming in my pants.

 

“Clarke, baby.” I moaned.

 

“Yes, Bellamy?” She moaned back. I nearly came at how wrecked she sounds.

 

“Keep doing that and this will be over before it truly starts.” I said, basically grinding my neck against her greedy lips.

 

“We have all night.” She said seductively before licking a strip from the base of my neck to my earlobe then suckling on it.

 

I was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, ya'll. Give me any suggestions you have, I love to hear your ideas! Thanks for all the support guys!!! Follow me on Tumblr at: Takeitteezy


End file.
